Forever Forgotten
by Trampsy
Summary: Request 5: One-sided Haru96, Family!6996


**Request 5:**

**Haru x Chrome**

**Warning: Parody of the Game IB**

* * *

She remembered when she found them wandering the darkened hallways of this place; she had run face first into the long purpled haired girl. Nagi. That was the girl's name. The male's name was of no concern of hers. She wanted the girl… they would be together forever.

But Haru carefully hid her intent and her true nature and played the role of another trapped human. Following them along, her fake rose resting in her brown hair. Her blue dress billowing around her, as she followed after the small girl and the tall male, malicious intent running through her head as she smiled at them.

The violet room finally gave her the chance she needed. A sound was approaching them as they stared at a tan picture with a red dot. The dot steadily grew bigger until a red flower bursted through the painting and vines shot up in front of the picture.

Haru gasped in fake surprise and quickly pulled Chrome to the side as the Vines separated them.

"Nagi, Are you alright?" The blue haired male spoke, worry on his face as he pushed against the stone thorns.

"Y-yeah… I am alright… Mukuro-sama…" The girl spoke, standing up and brushing herself off as she looked around the thorns.

"They are too strong to break, Nagi. Oh! The key you have, it probably unlocks the door over here. Maybe we can find something in there to help get through this." The brown haired female spoke, with a smile on her face. The nine-year-old purple haired girl looked back and forth from Mukuro and Haru, until Mukuro spoke up.

"There is not much we can do, Nagi. Go look around, and if you don't find anything hurry back and we will decide what to do from then." He spoke, with a smile, trying to support the girl. With a nod from the purple haired girl, she followed after Haru who dragged her through the door.

* * *

_If only the stupid had boy had stayed there… I would have had Nagi forever. I led her farther and farther away from him, claiming to be trying to find a way to help him. But he found out my secret, and the tattle-tell lips had revealed it. He found out I was actually a painting and now he was planning to take my Nagi from me. Oh no, I wouldn't let him do that._

_I quickly hurried off to set up a surprise for him, and then I found Nagi trying to escape from me and go down the stairs to Mukuro. Gripping the palette knife in my hand I moved towards her with a deadly smile._

"_You promised… we were going to escape together… be together forever. Now we will always be…" I spoke, with a smirk on my face, as I stepped towards her, watching her back up against the wall shaking._

_But if only he hadn't stepped in my way, I would have made her stay with me forever. But he over powered me and threw me to the ground before hurrying off with my Nagi. Oh he wouldn't get away… She was mine. MINE._

_Pushing myself off the ground, I followed them into my place of this world; the sketchbook. I searched around the place, the glimmering silver in my hand, that's when I found them standing over my toy box. They were trying to find the key to escape. Oh. I couldn't let that happen, I shoved them into the large toybox. They fell to the bottom and I chuckled._

_After a few minutes, I followed and looked down at one of my dolls. Oooo they had found Nagi's red rose._

"_Thanks for the present…" I chuckled holding the red rose close, as I saw the look of horror cross Mukuro's face. I played with the petals softly, not pulling them out._

"_Oh you want it back? But if I give it back what will I get?" I pouted, watching Nagi and Mukuro close before smiling. "How about a trade~ Red roses are pretty, but Blue is my favorite." I spoke, eyeing the blue rose on Mukuro's jacket._

_I heard the gasp from Nagi's lips, and she shook her head at the male who dared to be even near my Nagi. He smiled and told her not to worry before handing his rose to me and I traded it for the red one._

_With a devious smile, I ran away from them letting them escape. I hurried up to a small room, and sat down playing with the blue rose._

"_Loves me not…. Loves me…" I spoke, pulling a petal off for each one, until I reached the 10th petal with a smirk. "loves me…." I spoke, hearing a horrified gasp behind me. I turned and looked at the purple haired girl with a smile. "Now we can be together forever." I knew that by her being alone, Mukuro had died along the way here._

_I saw her eyes drift from me to the glass empty painting behind me, a lighter situtated in her hand. "Nagi…. What are you doing? Without him, now we can both leave…." I spoke, stepping towards her, the knife in hand. "We can leave together now." My eyes widened when she hurried around me and tore the painting off the wall and setting it on fire._

"_NOOO!" I screamed in pain as I started to burn, fire consuming me. The look in her eyes was one of confidence and anger. I tried to step towards, but the fire made me drop to my knees in pain. She walked slowly towards me, and picked up the stem of Mukuro's rose and held it close to her, as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_You promised!" I shouted, as my body started to blacken and I crumbled to a pile of ashes._

* * *

In the real world, inside of the art gallery, a couple stood together admiring two photos that were placed next to each on the white wall. The one of the left was a small brown haired girl smiling softly, as she held a purple haired doll close to her chest. It was labeled Haru. The one on the Right was of two people. An older blue haired male, held a younger purple haired close, as the looked like they were sleeping softly. The hands around the girl's waist held a bright red rose, and the girl's hands rested on his chest, a blue rose held in her hands. It was labeled "Forever Forgotten."


End file.
